Sister of Sight
by honestonlyforyou1
Summary: Annabel doesn't know where it all went wrong,she was the Goddess of Sight but even she couldn't have predicted her brothers exile or betrayal. She just wants her family to go back to how it once was, however life has a different plan for her. I own nothing but the story and OC


**A/N: I'm starting a new story, but I will still update on my Teaching a Genius. Hope you enjoy it! Please R/R!**

I tried to control my giggles as I hid behind a tree. It was very large! Like Volstaggs mighty arms put together! I accidently let out a giggle slip but put my hands over it.

I couldn't let Thor find me or I would have to assist him in locating our friends. And Loki was very good at this! He was most successful in never being caught until he revealed himself of I managed to see him soon enough to catch him.

However he usually made pretty things with his magic to distract me. Like how he made fireworks come out for my sixth birthday! They shone like Helios sun and were in so many different colors like Helena's internal garden. It was beautiful and I was in a merry mood all day that even Volstaggs constant joy for food could not compete with my happiness. We ate by the gardens that day.

I wonder if Thor or Loki will take me to the gardens again, I can make them flower crowns like Lady Sif taught me! Ooh I'll make some for the Warriors Three and Lady Sif as well! They'll be really pretty and smell nice!

Maybe we can have our royal meals by the gardens and ….. "Ahhhhh!"

I heard a booming laugh from under me and saw Thor holding me up; only everything looked odd. "Foolish little Annabel, did you truly believe your laughter would not carry with the wind to my ears?" brother said with a laugh. He turned me up right again and set me down.

"Brother!" I gasped with smile that could have broken my face; at least that's what Loki always says. "My mind wondered away from me as I was hiding"

"What has captured your fleeting attention sister?" Thor asked amused as I explained my wonderful idea for flower crowns. We walked on to find our brother, the Warrior Three and Lady Sif.

They just returned from another quest in the far lands to destroy a bad monster made of fire and rock. They promised to play with me after they got back; they don't really get to join me in my games as they are always busy but my brothers let me join them to watch spars or practice magic

It can very lonely with no one to be with and no one but my brothers and mother acknowledge my accomplishments, they are always busy so I'm usually alone, but I knew people were just scared so it was ok!

Others thought I was odd because I saw things they couldn't, and could do some magic; but Loki understands. Loki teaches me to control my magic, but I am not as talented as brother is.

I walked very quietly with Thor as we searched for our friends in the forest, but the trees in Asgard were very large! I know! Ill climb on top of Thor and search higher to see if our friends were in the meadows or trees!

I quickly told Thor my plan and he placed me onto his shoulders, my long black hair tickling his nose as he walked. We both tried not to laugh in mirth at such a silly action. We quietly talked about luring Volstagg out with some Malberry cake but our stomachs both rumbled at the thought, making me giggle again.

We soon found Volstagg and Fandral asleep in the meadows with Hogun sharpening his weapon. Volstagg was snoring loudly which made Thor laugh. They awoke after that and accompanied us to find our missing companions.

Thor started running very fast, making me laugh at the sudden wind in my face, it was very fun! Fandral quietly pointed up in a tree and Brother ran there even faster. We found Lady Sif there and she looked very angry at Fandral for uncovering her hiding spot.

Now we only had to find Loki, but he was very good at this. "Lady Annabel, I believe you are now allowed to play to your advantages" Fandral told me from behind Volstagg as Lady Sif looked ready to hurt him. I hope he'll be ok.

I quickly nodded with a smile and activated my sight. I saw future Loki hiding behind a bolder and making duplicates of himself. They were always perfectly alike, making it hard to tell the difference.

But the original was always covered in blue like me! Except Loki always had green mixed with his blues. Thor was always covered in gold whenever I turned on my sight, how strange he did not possess blue in his soul.

Souls surrounded people and showed what people were, and what they truly felt despite what they said or did. MIdgardians called these auras but they were all the same thing. However main souls were like little fires that glowed in our chest and always stayed the same color. Each one was different from another, and only people born at the same moments shared a soul. I could see these.

"Loki's that way" I said my voice soft as I pointed to my right. Thor quickly ran in that direction with the warrior three and Lady Sif following. I gave directions as they tried to ignore his shadow illusions, my visions were never wrong. It came with being Goddess of Sight.

I didn't really understand it; I only understood that I could see things happen before it did, and things that weren't there were clear to me. Like the pretty butterflies that follow people around in their tummies when their nervous or the funny birds that fly around people's heads to make them confused.

I could even speak with things that could have no voice to say anything, like the trees that whispered how nice the sun was today or people who left but still stayed to watch over their important people.

It helped when Loki let me help with his pranks, or when Thor and I wanted some dessert before dinner from the kitchen. I almost never get caught because of it.

Mother says I shouldn't force my gifts or it'll break my still developing mind and body. I didn't want to be broken, that's why Loki helps me practice. He tells me my voice gets softer and quieter when I use my sight.

Thor spotted a Loki clone and quickly tackled him, but he dodged at last minute, so I jumped off Thor onto Loki. "I got you!" I said with a grin, my blue eyes sparkling.

He smirked as he carried me away as Thor was fighting Loki's enchantment of an octopus. To everyone else it appeared as though he was fighting air.

"Are you sure you have really caught me or is it another illusion?" Loki asked. I knew my Loki! We had the same eyes, and I told him so.

He looked amused as he answered "My irises are green child or have you gotten some fool disease from Thor"

Thor by now looked immensely confused by the warrior three and Lady Sifs denial of witnessing sort of creature with multiple arms.

"I'm sure" I said determined "we have the same eyes" he merely chuckled and continued to hold my hand as we walked together towards our friends. I started to tell him how we could pick flowers and make crowns as we ate sweet buns,

Loki rolled his eyes as I spoke; maybe he got a bug in them? I started telling him how well I was doing in the magic lessons he gave me. I could now create birds from paper and make them fly. I'm learning really fast, even father noticed!

Maybe one day I can help people with my magic and then they'll want to be my friend! Then we can have parties with cookies and fireworks!

Loki placed me on his shoulders, our brother and friends joined us as we walked to the palace. I feel tired, perhaps I could close my eyes for a moment; I wonder if they have malberry cake at dinner today.

"She fell asleep" said Loki, annoyed that she was drooling on his armor. She was fortunate he did not wish to wake her; not because she looked adorable.

"Shall we go spar once more to decide who was victorious in our last match" boomed Volstagg

"Agreed! We shall all witness your defeat to my almighty strength!" boasted Thor

"The only strength you possess brother is to inhale all food before you" jested Loki causing everyone except Lady Sif to laugh; or in Hoguns case a small smile.

"Is that a challenge brother? Whoever may fill themselves first with our glorious food?" questioned Thor

"In which case I would succeed to best you all!" claimed Volstagg with his booming laughter

"It would all be for naught if neither of ye men can have maidens begging to touch your sword" Fandral said with a leer towards Sif, who merely removed her staff from her belt, calling him forward to spar.

Fandral gulped and tried to persuade Sif to hold her bloodlust until they have arrived at the training fields. She just smirked "if your mind was not full of maidens you would have been aware that we have already arrived."

Much to Fandral's dismay she charged at him, trying to spill his blood. As they sparred their friends sat under a nearby tree watching in amusement as their friend tried to avoid being skewered by the fury of the Goddess of War.

The sounds of laughter and swords clashing becoming a familiar lullaby for Annabel as she only dreamt of a strange man in Iron flying through a great land of sand.

I woke up to the sounds of Thor spinning Mjolnir and striking Volstagg in the chest as they battled in good will.

Mjolnir was happy she was able to fight along such a strong hearted warrior. Sometimes she would get heavier with anger when brothers carelessness way but would soon forgive him, knowing he meant well.

Loki was reading a book called Advance Magic Theory -Volume Two besides me with new cuts and bruises on his face. Brother is capable of amazing magic but said his magic was too sharp to heal; so I learned how!

Now whenever my brothers or friends get injured I could heal them and get rid of the mean weasels that are attracted to wounds. I could even send my feelings to people to make them feel better, even if it's just for a moment.

I crawled towards Loki's face and started chanting the spell to heal. Loki said one day I wouldn't have to chant it and I would be able to do more things.

He kept reading as I healed his cuts, they turned to thin white lines then disappeared. He rubbed my head when I finished. This time I was only a little tired! I crawled next to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

He started reading out loud and soon we were both captured by the book. Our souls turning yellow and blue, making green mocking fairies dance around us in serenity.

-**2 years later-**

Guards, servants, and nobles all ran around in preparation for the eldest prince coronation as king, an event that would forever be remembered and begin in mere hours. Everyone from all parts of the kingdom would be there to witness the grand event.

As everyone ran, no one noticed the young princess or the mischievous smile she bore as she snuck behind private curtains to her brothers.

"Now how bought a kiss" jested prince Loki with a smirk as his brother forgot of his nerves and doubt.

"Brothers!" called Annabel as she tackled both princes as far as her little eight year old arms would allow her.

"Annabel! How in the Bifrost did you get here?" asked Thor as he lifted her up.

"I snuck in to see you! I didn't even get caught once!" she said proudly with a grin

"Was Fandral not watching you close enough?" questioned Loki with a smile as he rubbed her flower braided hair.

Annabel shook her head as she answered "Some boy kept pulling my hair because he lost his favorite toy, so I shared some of my happiness to make him feel better; but his older brother called me a freak and made me leave him alone"

Thor tightened his grip on her as did the hand on her head before Thor put her down.

"We will have to remind him who you are" said Loki as he repressed his urge to disembowel the bastard.

"I will have words with him and Mjolnir" agreed Thor as he imagined sending him flying with Mjonir for dare insulting his sister and family name.

"It will have to be after the ceremony for soon you will be presented" said Loki as he held Annabel's hand. They both left Thor and walked to the banquet in silence that was soon broken by Annabel's voice.

"Brother" said Annabel as she looked down, a rare look of concern on her face. Loki looked down, worried at his sister's unusual expression, it was strange to not see his sisters smile and even more unheard of for her to be sad. "What troubles you sister?" he asked, concern laced in his voice.

"I see strange blue ice creatures with red eyes entering Asgard, are they Frost Giants?" she asked, wondering if they were the monsters her mother and brothers told her in her bed time stories

Loki stiffened next to her, his soul flashing a pale indigo before going back to its usual dark blue and green. He continued to walk alongside her "I'm sure it was just a new development in your gifts, but so we don't worry our family let's keep this between us ok?"

"Like a special secret?!" she asked in wonder, she never shared a secret before!

"Like a special secret" agreed Loki as his posture relaxed as did his soul. He smirked as Annabel tightened her grip on his hand.

"OK!" she said with a smile, her normal demeanor returning. They both continued walking together not knowing that their peace would forever be disrupted.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhh" Thor yelled in anger as he flipped over the banquet table. Frost Giants had entered Asgard undetected, and although they were caught and killed it was on the day of his coronation as king. Odin had forbidden any act of vengeance in the excuse of war.

Thor spotted his brother and sister approaching him. Annabel looked so concerned; he hated seeing her with such an unhappy expression on her usual merry face.

"It is unwise to be in my company right now Brother, Sister" Thor said barely containing his rage. "This was to be my day of triumph"

"It'll come" Loki said "in time" Annabel hugged Thor and tried to send her calm to him. "You'll still be king brother, just not today" she said

The Warrior Three and Lady Sif entered the dining hall "What's this" Volstagg said in horror at all the spilled food. If it were not for the sullen atmosphere, his expression would have been comical thought Loki.

Annabel waved to them as Loki ignored them and returned his attention to his brother "If it's any consolation, I think you're right" he said "about the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything"

Annabel looked at her brother in confusion, why were there snakes on her brothers heart? Was he ill? There were bunbirds and pink fairies around her head dancing. She wondered if she should ask brother about their special secret. She would do so later, she decided. But right now Thor needed a hug.

"If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defense once, who's to say they won't try again, next time with an army" Loki said

"Exactly" said Thor. Annabel let go of her brother and followed the fairies to the ledge, getting lost in their song. The bunbirds leaving as she forgot everything around her.

"There's nothing you can do without defying Father" Loki said before looking at his brother " .no. I know that look"

"That's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders" Thor said

"Thor, its madness" Loki said

"Madness? What sort of Madness" said Volstagg

"We're going to Jotunheim." Said Thor

"There's a mean bandersnatch in jotunheim" Annabel said in a wispy voice, still staring at the fairies as they drew a picture of a beautiful red haired lady fighting alongside a man with arrows "Sister have you seen something else" Thor asked urgently

"It's cold, don't let them touch you" was all she said before grabbing Loki's hand and pointing out the fairies he could not see. Loki just looked down at his sister with a sad smile before nodding to her explanation of the beautiful spider and bird that were laughing together.

Heimdall patted Annabel's head as they reached the end of the rainbow bridge. "Hello child, was your sight blinded of the Frost Giants as well?"

Annabel nodded as she hugged Heimdall, he was nice to her. At one point he was meant to be her teacher, but her sight was more advanced and had no limits to the present. She was sad when he stopped showing her the worlds, but she visited often with her dolls and tea.

She turned to the warriors, her voice still wispy as she wished them a safe journey. She hugged her brothers but said nothing as they assured her of their return, and promises not to say a word to Father.

It was not until they reached the portal did she say another word "Goodbye Thor"

They left before anyone could respond, leaving her with Heimdall's curious gaze. "Have you seen something?" he questioned already knowing the answer. She didn't look up as answered.

"I'm Frightened" was all she said before she grabbed his hand, looking out into the stars in silence, feeling the change of current coming.

After ten minutes Odin arrived at the Bifrost, rage and raw power surrounding him as he stormed in. "Annabel, return to the palace immediately!"

Heimdall picked her up and placed her on the Allfathers stallion, quickly sending her off without a word. Her eyes remained unfocused as she watched the battle continue with more bloodshed.

She would go to Loki's courters tonight, knowing her eldest brother would not be with her tonight to help chase away her night terrors.

She smiled as she saw Thor being struck by a strange metal object, and comatose by two mortal women. Jane Foster and Daisy, she would have liked to meet them.

"**Everything will be ok brother**" she sent to Thor just as he passed out.

The door to Loki's chambers opened, revealing Loki entering in silence, his soul in turmoil. Annabel hugged him tightly, and he returned it. She had been watching over them, and had seen what had happened in Jotunheim.

No words needed to be shared as slowly his arm turned blue, traveling down to his sisters. Soon she was covered halfway in blue, her left eye red.

" Are we cursed brother" she asked, curiosity and fear evident in her voice as she saw her brother right half was also covered in a mirrored version of her own.

"I don't know" he said, his voice weak and scared as they were completely covered in Jotun skin, eyes as red as blood. They looked more alike than ever, and yet they were could not recognize themselves.

"The casket is Jotunheim" said Loki, placing an enchantment over himself to appear as he once was. "Stay here, don't let anyone in ok?" he told Annabel as he placed an enchantment on her as well.

She nodded before climbing into his bed, her eyes becoming unfocused as she began looking for Thor on Midgaurd.

Loki entered the hidden chamber to the Casket undetected. As he neared the cube he could feel its power humming, all the knowledge calling to him. He picked it up; amazed at the warmth it gave.

"Stop!" called Odin, taking Loki out of his trance.

"Am I Cursed? Is Annabel?" questioned Loki, fear in his voice as he asked his father.

"No" answered Odin curtly but softly

"What are we?" Loki asked, quickly losing his usual controlled demeanor

"You're my children" answered Odin

"What more than that?" demanded Loki as he walked closer to his father, once again turning into his Jotun form, his anger evident in his voice "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"

"No." admitted Odin " In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."

"Laufey's son" Loki asked in disbelief

"Yes" said Odin

"Why?!" questioned Loki confused "you were knee-deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me? Why would you take Annabel?"

"You were an innocent child" stated Odin "Your sister was found many years later in the snow, Laufey had left her to die as he had to you. She was weak and smaller than you had been; dying slowly with every breath. Heimdall gave mercy to her and brought her to me, and our family was then complete."

"No. you took us for a purpose. What was it? "demanded Loki "Tell me!" he shouted, his calm demeanor lost

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day." Confessed Odin "Bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace. Through you and your sister"

"What?" Loki questioned devastated

"But those plans no longer matter" Odin said

"So we are no more another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use for us" Loki said, tears of anger and frustration beginning to form.

"Why do you twist my words?" questioned Odin

"You could have told us what we were from the beginning, why didn't you?" he demanded finally knowing why they were so different, why they were the only one capable to do magic, why his sister had to suffer in silence the loneliness she felt when apart from her family, why no matter what they did it they would never be as good or as loved as Thor.

"You're my children. I wanted only to protect you from the truth." Odin said; weary from the upcoming Odinsleep

"Because I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night?" questioned Loki his frustration turning into anger.

"No, no." Odin denied slowly succumbing into his sleep

"You know, it all makes sense now!" Loki raved, his anger at an all high as he hissed "Why you favored Thor all these years! Because no matter how much you claim to love me and Annabel, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"

Odin slowly collapsed as he went into Odinsleep, his heart heavy as he heard his youngest son's words. No matter what any of them thought he would always love his children; blood or not they were his.

It was true he tended to favor his eldest with more attention but he also loved his scholar of a son who would always win his battles with words and the radiant smile his daughter bore; always tried to make people smile. He wished he had paid more attention to his younger children, and then perhaps all this sadness and betrayal could be avoided.

Even in this frozen state, he would watch them.

Loki neared his still father, unsure of what to do. His anger was still present but diminished with his father's unprepared sleep. "Guard, please, help!" He yelled to the men out on patrol. They quickly carried the king outside to his chambers. After sending word to the queen Loki made his way to his chambers to see his sister. He had to tell her what he found out, but it was more than likely she already knew, probably before he did.

When he entered his chamber he saw Annabel staring off into the edges of Asgard. She had a glassy look in her eyes and a sad smile, in her hands was forgotten parchment and colored wax. She already knew what they were. She was dressed in her pink sleepwear and had the signs of crying.

"Sister" Loki said. She looked up and smiled, her sad look gone as she awoke before turning back to the view of Asgard. The parchment soon being filled with multiple colors, creating a childish picture of the view; and yet it was still beautiful.

"Midgard has a lot of unique people brother, I like it" she said as she finished drawing the sky. She handed her brother her finished drawing, quickly starting another to distract her.

"Father has gone into Odinsleep, I will take over as king until he awakens. You have drawn very well Annabel" Loki said as he looked over the drawing.

She beamed at the compliment but looked down, her brother's heart and mind was being swarmed with fanged bats. Something was wrong with her brother, he wasn't being Loki. In that case she'll just get rid of all those bats in his hearts and make him Loki again.

"Everything's going to be ok brother" she said as she hugged him. He said nothing as he returned the gesture.

"Come we must go" he said as he held out his hand.

"Ok" she said as she grabbed his hand, grabbing more parchment and wax before leaving the room with her brother. She trusted him.

"Allfather, we must speak with you urgently." Said Lady Sif as she entered the throne room with the Warrior Three. However instead of the Allfather on the throne sat Loki with Annabel laying on the floor drawing a beast with green skin, but in each picture it had a smile on its face. In one of them the beast is carrying a girl with white hair and mismatched blue and red eyes.

She looked up and smiled at the warriors, rising to greet them but stopped as she heard her name being called; unaware of the concerned looks she received from her friends as they bowed to Loki. Her eyes went unfocused as she tried to respond to the voice calling her.

"**Annabel!" called Thor from Midgard **

"**Brother!" she replied grinning at finally hearing her eldest brother. "How do you fair brother? We've all missed you so!"**

"**I was unaware of being capable of communicating with you at such distance, but it does my heart well to hear your voice sister" **said Thor with a smile** "I am currently in a strange metal carriage with a woman named Jane Foster, who is aiding me in retrieving Mjolnir" **the affection he felt for her obvious in his voice. She smiled at that.

"**I will help guide you on your journey brother"** said Annabel with a soft smile **"you have arrived to where Mjolnir is being kept, go assist my future sister first' **she grinned as she teased her brother, his face coloring slightly before grinning.

"**You spend much of your time with Loki sister, he has started to corrupt your mind" **joked Thor as heknocked out two menin golf cars. Annabel smiled sadly as she thought of her brother, he seemed broken after finding out what they were. But she would help fix him!

"**Brother, behind you! Turn right in the next tunnel" **advised Annabel as Thor fought men in masks to get to Mjolnir. She continued guiding her brother through the tunnels and men before reaching the end.** "Careful there is a man as big as Volstagg up ahead"** she warned. She watched her brother fight the large man before her attention was disrupted.

"Annabel, where has your mind gone?" Questioned Loki as he stared at his unusually silent sister, she did not even spare her friends a word when they left.

Annabel awoke from her trance and smiled at Loki. "I'm helping Thor get Mjolnir! Right now he's fighting a big warrior."

Loki frowned before answering "Annabel, Thor does not want to be a part of our family. He will never return"

"What do you mean brother? " Annabel asked confused, she just spoke with him "Of course he wants to be with us! Were his family! He'll come back and everything will be ok"

"When he finds out what we are, he will hate us forever; he will reject us as anything but monsters." Loki said to his sister's horror. He felt guilt at causing her to tear but continued "do you want him to hate you forever? To look at you in distaste and horror"

"N..no" she said tearing slightly. Thor wouldn't would he? But….But Loki never lies, not to her…was she really a monster like the stories? They caused hurt and pain so it must be true. "Perhaps he does not need to find out!" she said smiling lightly, trying to find a shred of hope. He wouldn't ever have to know!

"He would become aware, and when he does do you want to become the reason for his pain?" questioned Loki

"No" sniffed Annabel softly, her eyes soon overflowing with her sadness. Loki never felt guilt greater than when he saw his sister's tears, and knew that his lies caused them. Years of lying were the only thing keeping his mask intact.

"You must never contact Thor again, understand Annabel?" said Loki, his mask never breaking as his sister cried silently.

" I understand brother" Annabel said as she continued to weep, so despaired that she did not see the snakes on her brother's tongue.

"Come here" Loki said as he held out his arms to her. She quickly ran over to her brother and cried into his chest, all her fear, and sadness coming out as she cried. "All will be well sister, as king I won't let anything bad happen to us; well never be alone anymore" Loki knew he would have to take extra measures to insure Thor would not return. A visit to Earth would be in order.

As she cried she heard Thor's yell of despair as he could not lift Mjolnir; both their cries of pain combining together, crying for their broken family. Soon after Thor was captured by S.H.E.I.L.D as Annabel had cried herself to sleep dreaming of her family and the poor man in the wrong time.

A tear escaped the Allfathers eye unnoticed.

**A/N - Bad Loki! Sorry I had to do it, I hate making Loki the bad guy. I think the guy just needs a hug- I volunteer!**

**Hoped you all enjoyed it! Please review if you like it or not! **


End file.
